Loonatics Unleashed: The Beginning
by IceGirl2772
Summary: The year is 2772. A meteor strikes Acmetropolis and knocks the planet off its axis. The powerful radiation released changed the lives of 8 regular citizens forever. This is how they first met and the Loonatics first formed. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid! R&R!
1. Prologue: The Meteor Hit

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! Yes! It's me! And I'm bringing some more amazing stories for y'all in 2011. And this is one of them! Yes, this is **_**Loonatics Unleashed: The Beginning**_**! I saw a couple of stories on here depicting writer's opinions on what happened when the meteor hit and how everyone came together. So there's no reason why I can't throw in my own ideas…and OCs.**

**If you go onto my profile and read the list of upcoming stories, there are three more stories coming afterwards: rewritten versions of the two seasons of the show and my own season which will be known as **_**Loonatics Unleashed: Season 3**_**. And, maybe, if you guys want me to, I'll write a forth season for the show. But…YOU get to decide what happens. Yes. I'm talking about a series written by us. I will ask for 10 more authors and we shall write the first 11 seperately. But when episodes 12 and 13 come around, since it shall be a two-part finale like the two season finales were, we shall band together and write the two season finale. But, remember, that's IF you guys want a season 4. After that, it shall be the end…unless you guys want a 5****th**** season. But season 5 shall be the limit.**

**And, I'm also open to ideas. I'm one of those authors who will do anything to make you guys happy…well, almost anything. One thing I will definitely not do is end a story. So, in other words, you are more than welcome to pitch-in whatever ideas you have. And, don't worry. You will get full credit for the ideas. I don't steal credit I clearly do not deserve. I'm too nice for that. Although, I swear I'm just too nice for my own good. You can everyone I know.**

**Anyways, going off track here. I might as well get the disclaimer out of the way so we can get ready to rumble. *laughs* I just had to say that.**

**OK. Here's the disclaimer:**

**© This story plot and my OCs rightfully belong to me.  
****© Everything related to Loonatics Unleashed belong to Warner Brothers.**

**Nice, no? Anyways, WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE?**

**Imaginary audience: *cheers***

**Me: We're gonna glance into the lives of Ace, Anaela, Lexi, Jesse, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev then BADABING! We have Zadavia narrating the season 1 theme as the meteor hits. There are two pairs of twins in this. Try to guess who they are. I can tell you that Anaela and Lexi have been best friends since they were 5. They're even in the same dorm room together! And…as for the twin thing, I'll let you figure that out.**

**Just a little heads-up! Some moments will be similar to the other, OK? Just so you know.**

****

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**

-YELLOW TRIANGLE-

It is an alley inbetween two buildings in the town known as Acmetropolis. The alley is full of the usual objects you'd find in an alley: rodents, various bugs, garbage units, a woman running from a giant robot for her life screaming her blonde head off, rust-wait. A woman running away from a giant robot screaming? That's something you don't see everyday; especially in an alley. Normally, when a woman is running and screaming from soneone, she's running from a sicko! This is new.

"Destroy, humanity. Destroy."

The woman screamed again. Then, something – or should I say, someONE – tapped the robot's metal shoulder from behind. The metal buckethead turned around and saw a tanned bald man dressed in jeans, a brown-shirt and blue vest standing behind him cracking his knucles saying,

"Sorry, buckethead. Not today."

"Destroy, humanity. Destroy."

"And…CUT!"

Whoa. Wait a minute! This is actual reality? That's just a scene for an upcoming action film? Aw, come on! What's that all about? The director walked up to him obviously proud of what he just filmed. And…check it out! I think he's a hippie! I just had to do that. I swear I couldn't help it. But…he's either a hippy or gay. Which one do you think suits him best?

"Oh ho ho, Van, babe. Vamour! Take a break while we shoot the fight scene," the director instructed before booming, "WHERE'S THAT STUNT RABBIT?"

"Yeah. That would be stunt bunny," Ace Bunny corrected as he walked forward in the same outfit carrying a mask of the actor's faces.

"Whatever. Now, like we rehearsed, hmm?" the director requested.

"Whoa. Slow down there, doc. See, I've got some ideas you're gonna love. Now when the robot comes at me, how about I do some of these? Huh? A couple of those and one of these," Ace suggested as he demonstrated his moves with sound effects and even some action music.

"No," the director denied, "You see, I am the director which makes me the boss and that means you do the scene the way I tell you to do the scene, hmm?AND…ACTION!"

The poor rabbit didn't even have the time to finish preparing for the shooting of the fight scene. The robot just took him by surprise by grabbing his ears, pulling him towards it and beat poor Ace to a pulp. Ace managed to walk a few feet before collapsing to the ground face first.

-WHITE TRIANGLE-

"Welcome, one and all, to the Acmetropolis University Championship Swimming Team tryouts! The competition is super tough this year! So good luck to you all! Now, we will test you on speed, style and agility. Now, first up is," the captain started before looking at the list and announced unenthusiasically, "Anaela Bunny." **(AN: Anaela's name is pronounced AN-A-LA. 'A' as in 'aye' by the way. Just to clear that up.)**

Breathing in and out to calm her hyperactive nerves, Anaela Bunny walked towards the starting block wearing her white one piece. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with determination as she climbed onto the block and glanced at the captain for instructions.

"OK, Anaela. Your tryout is 8 laps: 2 freestyle, 2 breaststroke, 2 backstroke and 2 butterfly strokes. You will be timed and judged on your style and agility as well," the captain instructed.

"On your marks, get set…GO!" the coach screamed as he started the timer.

Anaela immediately dived gracefully into the crisp cold depths and began her tryout for the captain. In 30 seconds she swam the two freestyle laps and was already up to her breaststroke laps. Everyone trying out today was amazed at how well their classmate was doing. The captain just looked appauled. It wasn't because she wasn't a bad swimmer. Anaela's an excellent swimmer. He was just appauled that this Bellwood swimmer is swimming better than him. And she's…well, a girl! Before he knew it, she touched the wall as she completed her final butterfly lap. The coach stopped the timer and looked pleased.

"1 minute and 5 seconds. It's a brand new tryout record. She's even better than you, Joey," the coach announced to the fuming captain.

"Anaela, that was cute and you appear to be a strong swimmer. But you don't have what it takes competition standards," Joey decided.

Anaela just looked heartbroken and disappointed as she tied her towel around her slim torso. The other hopefuls were objecting to the decision ruled by the captain; even the coach was objected. Anaela was one of the best swimmers he had seen try out in his time working at Acmetropolis University. He couldn't believe that Joey was rejecting perhaps the best swimmer of the bunch because he said that she's better than him. He's meant to be the captain. He's meant to be fair; especially to women. It's just wrong and even, possibly one of the worst crimes of all aside from murder, kidnapping, assault, rape and other horrible acts of unfairness…discrimination.

"Well, that's life, I guess," Anaela shrugged with a sigh as she removed her swimming cap, allowing her chocolate brown hair to flow elegently down her back with the ends just reaching her waist and all the guys (excluding the coach and captain, of course) in the room to gawk at her.

-ORANGE TRIANGLE-

"The bronzed and handsome lifeguard sits calm, yet forcused, confident that should danger arise, he stands ready to protect the lives-."

"Yo, Duck! Get out of my chair and do your job!" the lifeguard demanded as he pulled the mallard off of his seat, "Pool boy! Oh yeah. And make sure you use the net!"

The lifeguard handed Danger Duck the net and shoved him closer to the edge of the clear pool. Duck then began moving the net around under the water to clean any mess on the bottom. And, obviously, he hates his job.

"Use the net, use the net; talk about a waste of talent," Duck grumbled before he pulled out a soaked diper, "Eugh! Another treasure from the deep!"

"Mama! Mine!" a baby wailed pointing to the soaked diper.

Duck couldn't help but look completely disgusted as the redheaded mother dressed in a purple bikini and matching shades with matching flats and a yellow headband to hold her hair in place reach into the net, scoop up the soaked diper and walk away with diper and babe in arms.

OK. That was just downright disgusting. Does she even have any idea where that diper has been…OK. She at least knows where the diper has been. That's one point to her. But does she know what else lurks at the bottom of that pool? There could be all kinds of harmful bacteria, fungi and other harmful organism that could have massive concequences if she even THINKED about making that poor and innocent baby to wear that disgusting diper ever again! Bladder infections, some type of cancer in later life and a whole lot more. She must be a first time mother.

Duck continued to look disgusted even though that the wet and dirty diper was removed from his net and the mother and baby had left him standing there frozen and downright disgusted. He was holding the net as far away from him as possible, his face was screwed up as best as it could be and he showed other signs of being as disgusted as he possibly could.

This is one of those times where he was thankful that the lifeguard is oblivious of what he does because…well, he's too busy watching the pool despite the fact that there are no swimmers occupying the pool today. He just wanted Duck to do his job. He really didn't care what happened to him or how he does it. He just wanted the job done so the customers didn't swim in a dirty and murky pool. I mean, come on! Is that too much to ask?

After a few milliseconds of the lady and baby's departure with the soaking wet diper, he finally had the courage to turn away from the net to face the pool with the still disgusted expression and cry out the following,

"Oh, just put me out of my misary!"

-PINK TRIANGLE-

Now, we're back at Acmetropolis University. But this time, we're not at the swimming pool. We're in the gymnasium for a different kind of tryouts.

"Welcome, everyone, to this year's tryouts for the Acmetropolis University Spirit Squad! As you know, the competition is perticullary tough this year. So super good luck to you all!" the captain cheered as she stood up, waved her pink pom poms in the air and sitting back down to look at the list, "First up: Lexi…um, Bunny?"

_Don't mess up, Lexi. Don't mess up._ That was all Lexi Bunny thought in her mind as she stepped into the spotlight. Unlike the other girls trying out today, she wasn't wearing the cheerleading uniform. She was wearing a teal off-the-shoulder dress that stopped midthigh. One of the sleeves actually reached down to cover her hand. She had red lipstick on and her ears were tied back with the scrunchie similar to the style of her ancestor, Lola Bunny. On her legs were white socks that almost reached her boots and high tops that matched her dress.

"Anytime you're ready," the captain invited.

The music started and Lexi began her small routine in the hopes that it would land her a spot on the squad.

First, she flipped onto her hands and walked forward on her hands a little bit, grunting in determination. Then she flipped back on the feet, flipped forward and did a little tribute to Michael Jackson by doing her own variation of the moonwalk. Then she spun five times on her toes quickly before ending the spin with one foot crossed behind her other and her hands punching the air towards the ground in the opposite direction. She also repeated this pose on the opposite side. Then she leaned on her back heel with her toes pointing upwards with her arms doing a fighting pose sort-of-thing. Then she flipped backwards and landed doing the splits with her eyes closed, a big smile on her lips and her arms streched out either side of her. Everyone in the room cheered for her as soon as she did. She was one of the best performances so far…well, at least everyone except the captain thought so.

"Wow! I've never seen anything like it! She's even better than you!" one of the judges remarked.

Ooh, you shouldn't have said that. The captain scrowled for a few seconds before turning to Lexi who was still in the splits with her mind made up.

"That was such a cute routine, Lexi. But I'm afraid you don't have what it takes," the captain decided as she sat back down in her seat.

The two people on either side of her glanced at her with shocked and appauled expressions. The other hopefuls booed and cried in outburst at the decision. Lexi…well, she just sat on the mat looking glum and heartbroken.

-BLUE TRIANGLE-

"That's it, Vanessa!" Jesse Bunny exclaimed as he took tons of photos with his green eyes glancing at the screen of his camera.

As you can tell, Jesse is a photographer...and a pretty damn successful one at that! He has taken photographs of celebrities such as London Hilton, Eliza Taylor and more. **(AN: Those names are paraodies of Paris Hilton and Elizabeth Taylor. I just hope I didn't offend them or any of their fans.)** Now, he is taking photos of Vanessa Cilmi, a famous singer and actress...and a darn good one at that.

"OK, Vanessa. Loved working with you today. Hope some of those photos will be useful for your album," Jesse said to her as he moved some of his caramel locks out of his eyes.

"I sure hope so to," Vanessa giggled as she gathered her belongings, "See you later."

As soon as Vanessa walked out of the studio, a young woman in her early 30s walked into the room packing up the camera and other extras he needed for the photo shoots he did today. He immediately stood at attention jokingly as she walked in.

"At ease, Jesse," she laughed before they both relaxed, "I trust the photo shoots went well today."

"When don't they?" Jesse boasted with a slight laugh.

"You're a good photographer, Jesse; one of the best in the business," she started tentively.

"Thank you, ma'am," Jesse thanked.

"However, we have to make room for other photographers, give them the chance to shine," she continued.

"Ma'am, what are you trying to tell me?" Jesse demanded.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. But you're employment here at Acmetropolis Photography has been terminated," she finished.

"You're firing me?" Jesse stuttered in shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Jesse. The reason we chose to fire you is because you have a higher chance of getting rehired somewhere else. As soon as business hours are over, your employment here is over," she announced before walking out of the room.

Jesse just stood there. He couldn't believe he's now jobless. What will he do now?

-GREEN TRIANGLE-

Today is a very important day for Tech E. Coyote at the Acme Tech Institute. Today is the day he demonstrates his brand new invention to the top dog at the institute. Now this can be make or break for him today.

"Tech, you're keeping us from lunch. Now, are you going to demonstrate your senior thesis or not?" the administrater demanded impatiently.

"Yes and you won't be disappointed, sir!" Tech promised before turning back to his invension, "Just one last adjustment."

"Oh for crying out loud, son! Step aside! I'll turn it on myself," he sighed impatiently as he moved Tech out of the way and activate the machine himself.

"Be careful! I installed the self-destruction mode for extra credit!" Tech warned.

Too late. Before he knew it, the administrater did something to the invention and the piece of scientific creativity blew into thousands of pieces. Covered in burn marks and physically smoking, he stumbled down the stairs holding his virtually destroyed remote.

"My baby," Tech whimpered as he pressed buttons on his remote.

At that moment, the administrator walked out ashened and coughing up black smoke fuming...well, at least as much as he possibly could under his ashened form.

"I used to think you were a mad genius. Now, I think you're just...mad," the adminstrator told the prodegy before storming back inside the institute.

Tech was heartbroken. Every possible second he could, he worked his butt off to get to where he was today. And to have that all taken away because of some stupid mistake he made? Now that's just wrong! And, it was actually the PROFESSOR who made the mistake. And it was all because he wanted to make some stupid lunch meeting. He should've listened to Tech's warnings. And he let them fall on to deaf ears; his deaf ears. Now what kind of top dog does that? Oh. Right. Someone who is IMPATIENT and would rather play butt-kissy with the College Board than actually make the time to see this gifted coyote's senior thesis.

"But it does work!" Tech cried out in despair as he collapsed onto the stairs still holding the remote before sighing in even more despair, "If only someone could see that."

But, there nothing that Tech can do now. Everything that he deserved – everything he worked hard for – was now lost. Now, he is just in mourning of everything he lost or sacrificed to get where he was today. A few of those things included opportunities to be popular, a few friends outside his geeky high school and college clubs and a social life. This is all just unfair. But someday, someday, he will show them.

-PURPLE TRIANGLE-

_DING! DING! DING!_

"And now, this week's raging night fight of the millenium! You're favourite; Carlos the Conqueror!" the announcer exclaimed.

Carlos stomped around his corner of the ring, causing the crowd to go absolutely wild. After all, who doesn't love wrestling?

"Versing the terror from somewhere, Twisted Spinner!" the announcer finished as Slam Tasmanian jumped into the ring.

But instead of the crowd going wild like they did for Carlos, he got boos, rhaspberries; all kinds of crowd abuse...well, minus the throwing of rubbish. As per the announcer's instructions, both wrestlers moved towards the centre of the ring.

"Remember, fuzzball, make it look good when you lose," Carlos spoke into Slam's ear quietly.

"But I'm gonna jahga win!" Slam grunted in his poor English.

_DING! DING!_

"Just stand still, you furry fathead!" Carlos growled as he prepared to fight.

Slam then grunted something which clearly meant that he was mad and/or offended.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr Fathead," Carlos gasped in mock sympathy as he held out his hand as if he wanted to make amends.

But really, all he did was throw him around and into the ropes of the ring before Slam landed face first into the ring. The crowd was cheering and Carlos punched the air in victory. Slam grunted in determination before jumping high into the air and landing on Carlos' shoulders. This caught the champion wrestler buy surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting someone like Slam to challenge him in a wrestling match and take more time than usual to defeat them. This is definately something new. And something that certainly will not happen again. And that is something Carlos promises himself for the near future.

"Crush him! Crush him! Crush him!" the other wrestlers were chanting.

With newfound determination, Slam shifted all of his weight forward and rolled to the ground with his legs still hooked onto Carlos' shoulders. The result surprised Carlos and the wrestlers near the ring. Carlos was thrown out of the ring...and landed on top of the group of wrestlers. Slam punched the air in victory as the crowd that was booing him before began chanting his name.

-RED TRIANGLE-

At the Quick Wrap Sandwich Shop, it's just another day for the chef/boss, Cookie, and struggling delivery boy, Rev Runner. Cookie tries to make the sandwich ordered as fast as he possibly could and Rev trying to make the delivery in the remaining minutes left before the 30 minutes is up. Besides, they have a policy that if they don't deliver the order in 30 minutes or the customer eats said order for free. And for poor Rev, that means that even more of his very small payment will be docked.

"We give the customers a free lunch if we don't deliver in 30 minutes. You've got 5 minutes left to get it there. Otherwise, I take it out of your pay," Cookie threatened.

"Don't you worry, Cookie. I'm on it," Rev promised before zipping out of the resteraunt pleading, "Rocket skates, please don't fail me now!"

He zipped on top of a train and then jumping back down onto the street below the tracks. Rev even zipped through a construction site where workers are laying out fresh concrete, accidentally spraying said workers who cried out in protest and shielded their eyes and faces from the dangerous substance if it came into contact with the face or the eyes. And that wouldn't be pretty now, would it?

Then he raced up the stairs and stopped in front of his customer and ringing the bell on his helmet breathlessly and holding the lunch. Right now, he was praying to God that he wasn't too late by even a minute. Otherwise, Cookie won't pay him the salary he rightfully deserves and is being unfairly docked for some sort of ridiculous reason.

"Quick Wrap Sandwich Shack. We deliver in 30 minutes or you eat-."

"For free," the customer finished as he glanced at his futuristic watch, "My watch says one minute past twelve. You're late."

"Well, you're watch must be fast because-," Rev started as he tried to defend himself and make the guy pay for his lunch that shouldn't be free.

"Better move fast next time," the customer advised smugly before snatching the bag away from him and walking back inside the building.

"But, but I won't get paid," Rev sighed sadly before slouching on the top step.

Poor Rev. Because he was one minute late with his delivery, he is being docked of his payment unfairly. He is barely able to support himself as it is. And his inventions are virtually going nowhere. So aside from this job, he had no way of supporting himself.

So what could he do? It's not like something good was going to happen. Like he could just get walked up by random stranger who has a job offer for them...could it?

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and everyone ran around like mad except the potential eight heroes who instead glanced up at the blue sky and saw the meteor hurtling across the horizon and landed in Acmetropolis Bay.

_In the year 2772..._

The radiation broke into Acmetropolis Studios and knocked Ace off of the ground and pinned him against the wall, making changes to his DNA in the process.

The radiation broke into the pool room at Acmetropolis University and knocked Anaela off of the ground and into the pool, making altications to her DNA in the process as well.

_A meteor strikes the city planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off its axis..._

The radiation found its way inside the gymnasium surprising everyone inside. This force was powerful enough to knock her fublly onto her back and make altications to her DNA.

Jesse looked at the door in surprise as he saw the radiation from the meteor break into the photography studio. He was knocked against the backdrop and changes to his DNA were made.

_This cosmic event unleashed supernatural forces..._

Duck saw the wave of radiation approaching him and hid his head in the pool net.

"I was kidding! I was kidding!" Duck whimpered and screamed in pain as the radiation knocked him against the lifeguard chair and made very big altications to his DNA.

The radiation broke into the World Drome and Slam couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Ooh, pretty," Slam commented before the radiation knocked him into the stand and made important changes to his DNA.

_Unleashing a new kind of hero..._

Tech remained on the ground as he saw the incoming radiation wave coming towards him. We was swept off the ground and sent tumbling with changes being made to his DNA.

Rev just stood there unable to move. It felt as if his feet were cemented to the ground. Then, the radiation hit him and he was knocked into the building.

All 8 citizens were unconscious as the meteor caused changes before everything went black.

_The Loonatics.  


* * *

_**OK. That could have been better. But, don't worry. I am getting there...slowly.**

**Anyways, if you want to suggest where and how they wake up and/or they first meet, feel free. I'm open to suggestions and I believe in writing what the readers want to see in a story. I'm even taking requests for those who want me to write a story. Don't worry. I won't mind. It might help me with inspiration for my other stories.**

**Anyways, you remember the drill. Like I said, this isn't my first story for you guys. For those who don't know and/or forgot, here it is.**

**Leave a positive review or critique. NO FLAMES!**

**Add me and/or this story to your alerts. (optional.)**

**Add me and/or this story to your faves. (also optional.)**

**Like I said, number two and three are optional. You don't have to alert and/or fave me and/or this story if you don't want to. I just added those twno for the sake of doing so. I just felt random and bored.**

**And next chapter will be the revelation of the two pairs of twins in this story. Try to guess who they are and you get to decide a twist in one of the episodes and who if effects. Remember, I'm letting you guys have a say in this.**

**Anyways, I have to go now for the following reasons:**

**I think I've wasted enough words.**

**I think I've wasted enough pages.**

**It's 10:45pm here and, even though it's school holidays (at least for 16 more days), I like my sleep; especially since Dad makes a racket in the house whilst getting ready for the day.**

**I'd like to try and watch Loonatics Unleashed on YouTube (the DVDs haven't been released in Australia yet) and watch NCIS season 1 on the TV with my mum at the same time. It will be hard, but hey. I'm up to a challenge...well, depending on what the challenge is.**

**Now there's my list of four acceptional reasons.**

**BYE!**


	2. Ace, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse

**I'm really sorry about the chapter mix-up for the prologue. I thought I uploaded the prologue but instead, I accidentally uploaded what was, I think, the latest chapter from one of my **_**Thunderbirds**_** stories known as **_**Shot Down**_**. It was almost 11 o'clock at night when I uploaded the prologue and I was virtually falling asleep on my laptop. And those nightmares I've been having about the floods affecting my state have not been helping my sleep.**

**Anyways, welcome back to my story. Last chapter, we caught a glimpse of the unfair lives of Ace Bunny, Anaela Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote and Rev Runner. And I think this is going well so far...like I said, I think. No one's giving me flames yet, so that's a good sign. Now I'd better shut up about that otherwise, I'll jinx it.**

**OK. Since last chapter, before I actually wrote it, I summerised the events for you guys. Because I did that last chapter, I will do it for this chapter and for the rest of the chapters. Just so you guys know, I do this so I can practise for **_**Loonatics Unleashed: Season 1 Rewritten**_** when I get up to it, I can summerise the episodes perfectly. That's what I did when I was writing **_**Thunderbirds Rewritten**_** so I'm introducing that to here.**

**OK. It's been an hour since the meteor hit and Anaela and Lexi find Ace and Jesse and they discover their powers.**

**Obviously, the two sets of twins are Ace/Anaela and Lexi/Jesse. Their parents are mixed. (Anaela and Jesse are human, by the way.)**

**OK. Now, here's the disclaimer:**

**(c) I own Anaela, Jesse and this plot.  
****(c) Warner Brothers own Loonatics Unleashed.**

**I was able to do the copyright sign last chapter. Why can't I do it this chapter? That I shall never know.**

**And so I don't end up wasting a page on an author's note like I did for the prologue...ENJOY!**

**WARNING! WARNING! Action scenes aren't my strong point! WARNING! WARNING! Tips will be greatfully appreciated. haha  


* * *

**Darkness swarming, muffled voices; that was the unconsciousness that plauged Anaela Bunny. She knew she was alive; that she survived the mysterious force that nearly forced her to drown. She could feel oxygen flowing into her lungs and carbon dioxide leaving them to flow out her nostrils. She also felt clothing on her instead of the one-piece she was wearing. One of the girls must have stripped her of the one piece and dressed her in her regular clothes to keep her warm.

"Anaela, Anaela, are you OK?" she heard a voice call out to her.

Anaela just groaned as she struggled to open her eyes. Once she did, it was a little blurry. But once her eye sight adjusted, she saw the face of Joey, the guy who turned her down for a spot on the swimming team because the coach said she was better than him. Wait. Why was he helping her?

"What happened?" Anaela groaned as she sat up holding her head.

"The news is talking about a meteor landing in Acmetropolis Bay. Apparently, the force of the impact was powerful enough to knock the planet off his axis. Also, some sort of radiation spread all over the place causing damage all over the city and it...well, it knocked you into the pool," Joey explained.

"Is anyone dead?" Anaela asked worriedly.

"Just the coach as far as we know," Joey answered, "We thought we were gonna lose you too. We found you lying on the bottom of the pool. When I dove in and pulled you out, you weren't breathing so I had to perform CPR. One of the girls found your belongings and changed you into your clothes to keep you warm. I even gave you my jacket."

"Thanks," Anaela thanked as she went to stand up and hand over the jacket before noticing the scene around her, "Is it like this all over the university?"

"The science and computer labs are fine. Aside from that, the campus is gone," Joey explained.

"Even the gymnasium?" Anaela gasped in fear.

"I'm afraid so," Joey replied, "Why? Is there anyone you know there?"

"My best friend. Lexi was there for the spirit squad tryouts," Anaela informed him.

"Well, I'd go off and find her," Joey advised, "It's been an hour since the meteor hit. Who knows what can happen to her?"

"Thanks you," Anaela thanked again as she went to leave.

"Hey, Anaela!" Joey called out.

"Yeah?" Anaela responded.

"Can I have your number?" Joey asked slyly.

"Seriously?" Anaela scoffed in disbelief before running across the ruins towards where the gymnasium was once standing, "Lexi! Lex, where are you?"

"Anaela?" she heard a voice call out to her.

"Lex! Where are you?" Anaela shouted.

"Over here!" Lexi cried out from a pile of rubble, "I tried to get out of the way, but the place just collapsed and pinned my legs."

"I'm gonna try and move some of the rubble. I want you to pull your legs out while you can," Anaela instructed.

"Anaela?" a male voice called out.

"Whoa. Ace?" Anaela shouted.

"Anaela? Where are you?" Ace screamed.

"By the rubbles of the gym!" Anaela yelled back.

"Lexi! Lex, where are you?" another male voice called out.

"Jesse?" Lexi exclaimed.

"Oh crud," Anaela muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked her worriedly.

"You guys are gonna met my twin brother," Anaela announced.

"And what's wrong with that?" Ace asked as he appeared behind her.

"Nothing!" Anaela defended, "Look, can you just help me? Lexi's pinned under the rubble."

"Are you hurt?" Ace questioned.

"No," Lexi responded.

"Then that means you were in the right position," Ace started.

"When the building collapsed on top of you," Anaela finished.

"Wow. You guys really are twins," Lexi remarked.

"They're almost as bad as you and me," Jesse stated.

"No one's as bad as you two," Anaela scoffed.

"Yeah. You guys actually got to grow up together," Ace sniped before changing the subject, "Jesse, you and me are gonna remove the rubble while Anaela hauls Lex out of there."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Since when can you call MY best friend Lex?" Anaela demanded.

"Anaela, it's fine," Lexi assured her.

"OK. Whoa. That's a pretty long beam," Ace remarked as he and Jesse remove some of the rubble.

"It's probably meant to," Anaela started.

"Hold up the lights," Lexi continued.

"Used for basketball games," they finished together.

"That's freaky," Ace commented, "They're not even related."

"You tend to get used to it," Jesse shrugged.

"Alright. On the count of three, we haul this up," Ace started.

"While Anaela pulls my sister out of the way," Jesse finished.

"And you say we're freaky," Lexi scoffed.

"You guys just met and you're already finishing each other's sentences," Anaela stated.

"OK. 1," Ace kicked off.

"Two," Anaela went on.

"Three," they concluded together.

Ace and Jesse lifted the beam with all their strength and Anaela pulled Lexi until her legs were clear. Once they were, the boys dropped the beam and Ace checked Lexi's legs for injuries.

"Dude, that's my sister," Jesse reminded him.

"Ace is a gentleman! He never pushes women to do anything they don't want to!" Anaela defended before adding under her breath, "Why he doesn't have a girlfriend is beyond me."

"I heard that," Ace announced, "No injuries. You're pretty lucky, Lex."

"Thanks," Lexi blushed as soon as Ace's cheeks started turning pink.

"Can I kill your brother?" Jesse pleaded.

"No!" Anaela immediately responded.

"He's hitting on my sister!" Jesse screeched like a little girl.

"NO I'M/HE'S NOT!" Ace and Lexi screamed at the same time.

_STOMP! CRACK! SNAP!_

"Uh...what was that?" Anaela asked nervously.

"Jesse and I might have run into some trouble on the way here," Ace admitted nervously.

"What kind of trouble?" Lexi demanded nervously.

Uh...you know that robot that was being used in that action film Ace was a stunt double for? Well, the radiation from the meteor hit caused it to go through some changes...and when I say changes, I mean that it grew bigger, looked more lethal and scary.

"That kind of trouble!" Jesse squeaked out.

Suddenly, his hand started glowing as if it was going to fire some sort of shot and it was aimed at Ace, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse.

"Oh," Lexi started.

"Crud," Jesse finished.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Ace shouted.

"NOW!" Anaela added.

They all ran across the mountains of rubble to get clear of the lethal shot the robot was about to fire. Once it did, it blew up some of the debris of the university. And to think the meteor did enough damage. That shot actually set some of the rubble alight and destroyed one of the walls of the science lab. The force actually knocked the foursome to the ground, with Jesse lying next to Anaela, Anaela lying next to Lexi and Ace lying on top of Lexi. Obviously, the force of gravity caused this awkward event to occur along with a pink line on Ace's and Lexi's furry cheeks.

However, Jesse did not care about all that jazz about forces of gravity and that other crap. Some man is lying on top of his sister. Obviously, Ace must have a death wish he desires to be granted. And Jesse will be more than happy to do so.

"What the heck was that?" Anaela asked.

"Uh...you know that action film I'm a stunt double for?" Ace started.

"Yeah," Anaela responded.

"That's the robot from the film," Ace announced.

"That was affected by the meteor hit?" Lexi assumed.

"Yeah," Ace agreed.

"Dude, get off my sister otherwise I will kill you," Jesse threatened.

Blushing, Ace climbed off of Lexi then held out a hand to help her up which she accepted. And...guess what they felt when their hands touched. If you said a spark, you're absolutely correct. As soon as Lexi was standing on her own two feet, they released each other's hands blushing and laughing.

"Uh...hate to spoil the moment but...THAT ROBOT IS STILL COMING AFTER US!" Anaela screamed.

"Make us deaf, why don't ya?" Jesse remarked sarcastically.

"Hey. Did you guys hear something?" Lexi asked as her pink circles went up her ears which are now stuck up like radars.

"Hear what?" Anaela asked.

"A beeping sort of thing," Lexi responded.

"I don't hear anything," Ace admitted.

"Me either," Anaela and Jesse shrugged.

Suddenly, Ace started screaming in pain and kneeling on the ground as he held his head. Lexi and Jesse were by his side and Anaela was in front of him holding his shoulders.

"Ace, are you OK?" Anaela demanded worriedly.

"It...burns!" Ace screamed.

"What burns?" Lexi asked.

Ace removed his hands and looked directly at Anaela. But instead of his eyes being the usual crystal blue, they were yellow all over. And everyone (somehow, including the robot) started to become nervous as they feared the worst-case scenario over the sudden change to Ace's eyes.

"EVERYBODY MOVE! NOW!" Ace yelled.

Immediately, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse moved out of the way. However, the robot remained on its current path. And for those who are interested in the current path, the path is towards Ace. However, Ace didn't notice. He is too focused on the pain he was feeling around his eyes to take note of everything else; including the pleas from his twin sister and her friends to run.

"ACE! RUN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Anaela pleaded desperately.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Lexi exclaimed desperately.

"GET CLEAR! NOW!" Jesse shouted desperately.

Finally, Ace was able to do something. But it wasn't running away from the robot nor cowarring in terror before the human-like tin can. No, sir. He looked directly at the robot and shot lasers out of his eyes. Anaela, Lexi and Jesse looked shocked; so shocked that their eyes were wider than they should be and their jaws were hanging dangerously close to the ground. You know, how the Looney Tunes did it. They are related to them after all.

Anyways, the laser shot hit the robot in the chest. It rebounded a few feet then laid on the ground still. Ace closed his eyes and opened them again as if he knew how to deactivate the laser vision...well, he does now. The remaining three of the foursome were by the grey and white rabbit's side in an instant.

"Ace!" Anaela yelled.

"Are you alright?" Lexi demanded worriedly.

"That was awesome!" Jesse commented.

"How did I do that?" Ace asked bewildered.

"I don't know," Lexi and Jesse shrugged.

"Well, there is a possibility that Ace's enhanced vision and the laser shots from his eyes are a side effect from the radiation released as soon as the meteor landed in Acmetropolis Bay. Which means that there is a possibility that there could be other people affected as well," Anaela explained.

"You sure the swimming team was the best choice for ya, sis?" Ace questioned.

"I ask her that all the time," Lexi scoffed.

"Is there a possibility Lex could be affected as well? I mean, come on! She's hearing things we can't!" Jesse exclaimed.

"It's possible," Anaela shrugged before exclaimed in pain and jumping six feet in the air holding her butt, "ACE! DID YOU LASER ME IN THE ASS?"

"Sorry," Lexi apologised.

"Wait. That was you?" Anaela stuttered in surprise.

"So you have powers too," Ace assumed.

"Anaela does too," Lexi announced.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Lexi?" Anaela asked.

"You're invisible," Jesse stated.

Anaela lifted up her hands to her face so she could see them. But she couldn't. In fact, she couldn't see her entire body. Lexi and Jesse were right. Anaela does have powers as well. And that scared the crap out of her.

"Guys, how do I turn visible?" Anaela demanded nervously.

"Try thinking about it," Ace suggested helpfully.

"You watch way too much Fantastic 4," Anaela remarked as she turned visible.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ace asked cheekily.

"Shuddup," Anaela grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted like a 5-year-old having the classic 'I WANT A COOKIE!' tantrum before..., "OK! WHO SLAPPED MY BUTT?"

"That was me," Jesse admitted sheepishly.

"Can I give your brother a hooker to the jaw?" Ace asked Lexi.

"Be my guest," both Lexi and Anaela invited him.

"Hey! I didn't mean too! I'm a few feet away from yas. My hand just stretched out," Jesse defended.

"Stretched out?" Ace repeated shocked.

"Bro, you're on fire," Lexi announced.

Jesse screamed like a little girl saying, "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Stop, drop and roll, you idiot!" Anaela shouted as she held out her hands to keep him calm...

But ice shot out of her hands and landed on the flaming Jesse. He sighed in relief as the ice estinguished the flames and cooled him down all over his body. Then, as the reality absorbed into their minds. They were shocked. How did that happen?

"OK. What just happened here?" Ace asked.

"This is just freaky," Jesse remarked.

"Here here," Lexi agreed.

"The meteor affected us all," Anaela announced which earned her strange looks from her friends and twin brother, "I'm pretty sure we didn't have these powers before the meteor hit! Ace has enhanced vision and can shoot lasers out of his eyes, Lexi can hear what others can't and shoot energy blasts from her brain, Jesse can stretch any part of his anatomy and manipulate anything made of fire and I can go invisible and manipulate anything made of ice!"

"So...what now?" Lexi asked.

"We certainly can't hang around here. Almost everyone in the university was killed from what I heard," Jesse stated.

"We can always go around the city and check out the damage," Ace suggested with a shrug.

"While looking for any possible survivors," Anaela added.

"ACE! ANAELA! GET DOWN!" Lexi screamed as her eyes turned pink.

Realising what was going to happen, the twins ducked just as Lexi fired a brain blast at the robot which finished him completely. Anaela began using her ice powers to break off the legiments and Jesse used his fire powers to set it alight to make it blend in with the rubble.

"Where too first?" Jesse asked.

"Is there anyone at the studio?" Lexi asked Ace.

"Aside from me, no survivors," Ace answered.

"And the photography studio?" Anaela questioned.

"Same as Ace," Jesse sighed sadly.

"OK. I think we should look at the most popular places first and go from there," Anaela said, "But where too first?"

"The local pool's closer and the lifeguard and pool boy were there at the time of the hit," Ace stated, "That's the best place to start looking."

"To the pool it is," Anaela, Lexi and Jesse agreed.

With that, they left the ruins of Acmetropolis University without turning back once. They didn't want to turn back. But even if they did, they would just blend in with the rest of Acmetropolis. Very few buildings and homes were left standing. I think only one or two remained standing. As for the rest of the buildings and homes Ace, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse walked past, they were nothing but mountains of rubble blending in with all the gloominess. They also took note of the skies above them. The yellow sun, the blue sky and the white clouds have disappeared. Replacing them are gloomy purple skies with black and grey clouds and no sun. It was shocking.

But they wiped the thoughts and fears of the horrible sights to the back of their minds as they continued their voyage towards the local pool about a block or so from the university. Finally. They arrived. But the damage was virtually the same as everywhere else in Acmetropolis. Truckloads of rubble filled the three pools causing the water to flow over the edges like waterfalls. Bits of rubble also surrounded the pool. It's not a pretty sight.

Anaela then saw the lifeguard trapped under the lifeguard chair covered in blood all over and not moving. She approached him cautiously. Having taken a field medics class in high school, she knew what to do. She placed two fingers on his neck; at his pulse point to be precise.

"The lifeguard's dead," Anaela announced.

"Hey, guys! I found someone!" Lexi called out.

Ace, Anaela and Jesse immediately raced to the unconscious figure Lexi was standing over. Anaela searched for a pulse and found a weak one. She also figured out that the water foul wasn't breathing. Immediately knowing what to do, Anaela began CPR. But to her surprise...  


* * *

**Haha! Left a cliffie for ya (even though what happens next is obvious). Anyways, as for chapter names, I'm naming them after the characters in the chapter who discover their powers. Just a little heads up.**

**I actually finished this a few days ago but I was on holidays with my family and had no internet access. My parents wouldn't let me use the internet in the hotel and my dad's internet USB thingamajig was for work-related business only so I couldn't use that.**

**Hopefully, I should have the chapter up soon, but I have other stories to work on and stories I wish to start. Plus, I go back to school next Thursday so I will have even less time to work on them. Sorry, guys. But my education comes first. Hey! Maybe I can get a career as a journalist or something. That involves writing! Nah. I'll wait till career counciling till I make up my mind. I need help deciding the best career for me.**

**Anyways, I have to go now. After all, the sooner I start working on the next chapter, the sooner I can have it up and running for you guys. Want more? Review!**

**Oh! Replies to reviews:**

**LANA 8D: Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. Hope you like the story so far, though!**

**DancingInStars: I know, I know. I'm still working on that. I've been doing that since I started writing fanfiction which was almost 3 years ago so I'm still working on breaking that habit. Well, I warned you that Anaela's story would sound like Lexi's. (sorry if that sounded mean.) Just out of curiousity, who did you think the twins were?  
**

**Hallowen Witch: Really? Well, what a coincidence. I'm glad I got you excited by me adding my own characters. Throughout the series, you'll be learning a lot of facts about Anaela and Jesse. That I can promise you. As for the species thing, I cleared that up at the beginning of the chapter. Anaela and Jesse are human. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And, unfortunately, there's no season three of the actual show. I'm creating one of my own. And, don't worry. I'll personally make sure that the relationship between Ace and Lexi will develop.**

**gabe: Hey. It's OK. As for the continuation for Best Friends to Boyfriend/Girlfriend, I actually don't know about that. I haven't heard from my co-authors for over a year so I don't know what's going on. Glad you like my story!**

**Oh! A huge thank-you for those who added me and/or this story to your alerts and faves! I wouldn't be here without everyone's support. I cannot wait to continue this little story series and please you guys even more (hopefully).**

**Well, it's an adios from me because I have stuff to do! *darts off***


	3. Duck and Slam

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! I love you guys so much! I'm glad this story is pleasing you!**

**Review replies:**

**Halloween Witch: I'm glad you find it cool and can't wait to find out what's next! As for how they're going to find the others, you're gonna have to wait and see to find out. Sorry, dude. I'm not giving away spoilers this time. My lips are sealed. I get what you mean when you say that they only showed Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev before the meteor hit. And they only did that in one episode! There are very few episodes where we actually learn more about their pasts so I get what you mean. It would've been nice to give them more depth. You can't wait to see what I do next? Well, wait for it. In the next few stories, there'll be some interesting developments. I have a few tricks up my sleeve...**

**DancingInStars: SYAZ! OMG! I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU SINCE I GOT FACEBOOK! SUP? Why aren't you using your login? Just out of curiousity. You're right. Exclamation marks are fun. I've been working hard to improve my writing skills. I'm just glad they actually have! ****I'm glad you loved last chapter; especially the character interactions. As for Jesse going over-protective mode when it came to Lexi, I sort of added a little bit of myself into the story because I have two older brothers who are over 10 years older than me and one of them is crazy when it comes to me and boys so I decided to add that here just for a little laugh. I love messing around with friendship and light romance. That's basically why I became a writer. Since I'm a massive fan of Loonatics Unleashed, I've been recapping the episodes on YouTube (DVDs haven't been released in Australia) so I could capture the WB aspect and bring it here. Thanks for the tips on the action stuff. And you didn't sound like a psycharitrist. Don't worry. I intend on continuing my fanfiction career...with me releasing a couple of origonal books.**

**LANA 8D: Glad you loved it. And, don't worry. I know all about your 'widdle' obsession. You're not the only one. I'm about as obsessed about that pairing as you are. *gasps* OMG! WE COULD BE LONG LOST TWINS! Well...depending on the age difference between you and I. Glad you're looking forward to more because there is definately more to come in this series...**

**Welcome back to my story, everyone! This chapter, Ace, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse find two more future members of the Loonatics.**

**(c) Anaela, Jesse and this plot are rightfully owned by me.  
****(c) Everything else related to Loonatics Unleashed are rightfully owned by Warner Brothers.  
****(c) Featured song rightfully belongs to Cascada and their record label.**

**Oh! Ages!**

**Ace, Anaela, Lexi and Jesse – 18 (Ace and Anaela are 4 months older than Lexi and Jesse)  
****Duck – 18 (he's two weeks younger than Ace and Anaela)  
****Slam – 19  
****Tech – 24  
****Rev – 23**

**Ace and Anaela – oldest twin: Ace  
****Lexi and Jesse – oldest twin: Jesse**

**If you want me to change some of the ages, let me know and I will change them.**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**"Hey, hot stuff. You wanna get a little smoochie-smooch from me? Why didn't you say so?" Duck asked in a flirting voice as he puckered her lips (or bill).

Anaela screamed in surprise and jumped in Ace's arms who is in equal shock. Lexi and Jesse are shocked as well. Wasn't the guy meant to have a weak pulse and not breathing? What the heck was up with this guy?

"Hey! Weren't you close to death a few seconds ago?" Jesse questioned.

"I was until hot stuff here gave me CPR!" Duck defended.

"Call my sister hot stuff one more time. I dare you too," Ace threatened as he punched his fist into his palm after he set his twin sister down.

"And I do have a name. It's Anaela," Anaela introduced, "And this is my twin – and, unfortunately, older – brother Ace, my best friend Lexi and her twin brother Jesse."

"The name's Danger Duck, but people just call me Duck," Duck replied before noticing the damage, "What happened here?"

"It's like this all over Acmetropolis," Lexi told him, "A meteor landed in Acmetropolis Bay and this strange radiation swept across the place."

"Something strange to happen to us. We've been given these...abilities," Ace added tentively.

"What kind of abilities?" Duck quizzed, "And where's Anna?"

"I'm here and don't call me Anna!" Anaeal exclaimed.

"It's easier than saying Anaela! Who named you?" Duck defended.

"Our mother's...creative and exotic," Ace and Anaela explained lightly who obviously did not want to talk about their mother.

"Hey. How come I can't see Anaela?" Duck asked.

"This is one of the abilites Ace was talking about," Anaela answered as she turned visible (she turned invisible when Lexi started talking about the meteor hit), "Each of us have two different kinds of powers."

"Ace has enhanced vision and can shoot lasers out of his eyes," Jesse started.

"Jesse can stetch any part of his body and can do anything with fire," Ace continued.

"Lexi can hear anything no one else can and can shoot energy blasts from her brain," Anaela went on.

"And Anaela can turn invisible at will and can do anything with ice," Lexi finished, "Hey. Where did he go?"

"I'm right behind you," Duck announced.

Lexi screamed and jumped into Jesse's arms the way Anaela did so just meer moments before. After a moment or two, Jesse finally placed his twin sister on her two feet.

"How did I do that?" Duck asked after a one minute silence plagued the five of them.

"You might have been affected by the meteor as well. Can you do it again?" Anaela asked.

"Observe," was all Duck said before he teleported again...this time to the lifeguard's body, "Whoa. What happened to him?"

"He was killed not long after the meteor hit," Jesse explained.

"A lot of people were killed. Jesse and I are the only survivors from the photography and filming studios respectively," Ace added.

"The coach from the swimming team was killed. Hey, Lex. Are there any casualties from the cheer squad tryouts?" Anaela asked.

"The only casualties are the male judges and two of the other tryouts. I have no idea what happened to the cheer captain and the others," Lexi answered.

"Knowing the cheer captain, she probably ran off and left you to suffer like the bitch she is," Anaela grumbled, earning a strange look from Duck, "What? Lex and I have been best friends for 13 years. We're practically sisters!"

"That's something I didn't need to know, didn't want to know and didn't care about," Duck listed with his fingers...which were suddenly holding an egg as soon as he finished.

"Uh...how did you do that?" Ace and Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Duck shrugged as he threw the egg in a random direction.

Unfortunately, Anaela got hit in the stomach by the egg and sent flying a few feet or so. She crash-landed in a pile of rubble. Ace and Lexi were by her side in an instant while Jesse tried to help Duck stop himself from conjuring and firing more eggs at anyone.

"Whoa! Anaela! Are you alright?" Ace asked worriedly.

"Are you OK?" Lexi questioned worriedly as she and Ace helped Anaela up.

"I'm fine. Thankfully, it was a water egg," Anaela remarked as she dusted off her outfit.

"Hey, Duck. We're going around Acmetropolis looking for people like us. You wanna come?" Jesse offered.

"Sorry, hot shot. But the duckster here rolls solo," Duck declined rather rudely.

"Suit yourself," Ace and Anaela shrugged as they began walking off.

_! (someone screeching in rage)_

"What was that?" Lexi asked nervously.

"Beats me," Jesse responded.

"On second thought, WAIT FOR ME!" Duck called out as he 'quacked' to where they were.

"Nice of you to join us," Anaela and Lexi teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Duck grumbled as he waved his arm in the air.

"OK. What's the next place?" Jesse asked.

"Well, there was a wrestling match at the ring today. That should be our next stop," Ace advised.

"Perfect. Let's go," Anaela instructed as they walked off...well, everyone except Duck.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Why do you two get to be in charge?" Duck demanded.

"They know Acmetropolis better than us and...well, they just are," Lexi shrugged.

"Thanks, Lex," Ace and Anaela thanked.

"There it is!" Jesse announced, "And it's still standing."

"Actually, half of it's gone down. We should start searching," Anaela suggested.

"Alright, Lexi, you're with me. We'll check the destroyed half. Duck, Anaela, Jesse, you check the side that's still standing," Ace instructed.

"What? Why does she get to go with you?" Duck objected, "I'm stuck with a disappearing freezer and a stretchable candle!"

"Come on," Anaela sighed as she and Jesse dragged an objecting Duck towards their half of the building.

Ace and Lexi looked at each other and shrugged before headed towards the pile of rubble. They approached the edge of the rubble. Ace stood on top of a piece and held out a hand to Lexi. Blushing, she took it and let him pull her up onto the ledge. But her foot caught on the ledge and she tripped. She fell onto Ace's chest and she was no held flush against him. Her hands were on his chest and his hands were clutching her waist, holding her close unknowingly...and somewhat willingly. Their wide eyes were gazing into each other. Brillient blue met gemstone. Their breaths were mingling on the parted lips of the person in front of them which are just inches apart. The temptation was too great. Just one quick kiss...no. They shouldn't do that. Despite how much they wanted to, they just couldn't. Anaela is Ace's twin sister and Lexi's best friend. They don't want to possibly make her feel like the third wheel in any possibly way. That and the fact that they met just under an hour ago. It would just be wrong! But suppose they did give into the temptation and kissed, for them, it wouldn't feel wrong, but right.

"Uh...maybe we should," Lexi started.

"Yeah," Ace agreed as if he knew what she was about to say.

Hesitantly, they broke apart and continued their search. Ace grabbed hold of Lexi's hand so he could guide her through certain parts of the rubble and so they didn't get seperated...but the main reason is that he just needed to feel their skins touch. And this could be as close as he will get...like I said, COULD. So feel free to keep your hopes up about them ever getting together. Trust me.

"Ace! Wait!" Lexi called out.

"What is it, Lex?" Ace asked worriedly.

"I hear something," Lexi announced as her ears pirked up and she listened closely, "I can hear a heartbeat. It's strong; almost like thunder. And I hear rumbling. Like someone's trying to get out of the rubble."

"Where is the sound strongest?" Ace questioned softly.

"There," Lexi responded as she pointed to the largest pile of rubble which was...moving?

"Come on," Ace whispered as he gently pulled her towards the rubble mountain.

But when they were close enough, they got knocked back. Ace immediately pulled Lexi to his chest and positioned himself so his back would hit the ground and Lexi will land on top of him. And thankfully, that maneovre he pulled worked successfully. He landed roughly against the rubble and Lexi bounced on top of him. He inhaled quickly in slight pain as he felt her land on him. But it didn't hurt him as much as he thought. Her weight is practically the same as a glass of water.

Wanna know what knocked them back? It was that rubble mountain exploding all over the place. But it wasn't a random combustion. It was because whoever was trapped under that rubble mountain escaped. It was the one and only Slam Tasmanian; the Tasmanian Devil who was involved in said wrestling match around the same time as the meteor hit Acmetropolis and released the powerful radiation. But he didn't use his still-undiscovered super strength to break free. His entire body with the exception of his head was transformed into a purple tornado. Slam approached Ace and Lexi who are still lying on the ground and help him up.

"Thanks, mate," Ace responded.

"No problem," Slam grunted in his poor English.

"Were you effect by the meteor as well?" Lexi asked.

"Yagga yagga yeah!" Slam responded excitedly.

_Uptown; another endless night.  
__Hearts break in early morning light.  
__(Yeah.) I take my time._

_Downtown; a lonesome boy at home.  
__Don't know what's really going on.  
__(Yeah.) I take my time._

_But underneath it all,  
__I know it feels so right.  
__(so right)  
__I feel like going crazy.  
__But I won't cry tonight._

_Don't turn away! I need to say;  
__You are the one who leaves me breathless!  
__So runaway! I wanna stay!  
__As long as I can be with you!_

_(Now I know) I never meant to break a promise!  
__(Whoa!) I never meant to say goodbye!  
__Don't turn away! I wanna stay!  
__As long as I can be with you!_

"What's up, Anaela?" Lexi asked as she answered her cell phone (you don't wanna know where she keeps it).

"_Lex, can you and Ace come back here now?_"

"What's going on?" Lexi demanded worriedly.

"_Look up to the sky._"

They did (Lexi has it on speaker phone) and they saw a plane with a burning tail on a collision course towards the stadium...the side where Anaela, Jesse and Duck are exploring!

"Don't worry, baby sis. We're on our way," Ace promised after he yanked the phone from Lexi.

"_Will it kill you to stop calling me that?_"

"Why, yes. Yes it would," Ace retorted with a cheeky grin before hanging up, "Come on! Let's go!"

"SLAM! WAIT UP!" Lexi called out as Slam turned his body into a tornado and sped to the other side.

Ace and Lexi immediately ran after him. What they saw when they got there surprised both bunnies. Duck, Anaela and Jesse braced themselves for the impact they thought would come. Duck was being shielded by Anaela and Jesse was shielding Anaela. But that's not what shocked our favourite bunnies. What shocked them was the fact that the plane was still in the nose dive but it didn't crash. Slam is holding it by the nose. The pilots and the passengers inside were shocked. They really thought that they were gonna crash into the stadium with Duck, Anaela and Jesse inside. Slam carried the plane out of the stadium and gently placed it on the street. Slam went to calm a few of the bystanders, Jesse and Anaela were using their powers to estinguish the small fires on the back of the plane, Ace and Lexi used their powers to blast holes on either side of the plane large enough for the passengers to climb out and Duck used his teleportation powers to teleport himself and a few passengers at a time to the hospital nearby.

Once they got back, a few of the remaining passengers praised the six of them for all the work they did for them and called them heroes. Of course, Duck boasted about his work and said that he was the leader and that Slam, Jesse, Lexi, Anaela and Ace were his sidekicks, earning glares for the said anthrosapians behind him. Then people started asking them questions about their newly developed powers; did they get them from the meteor, how long have they had them and more questions along those lines. Once the authorites arrived to make an inquiry about it, the six heroes left after giving their witness statements.

After all, they do have two more heroes to find.  


* * *

**Meh. Could've been better. But I wrote this chapter listening to **_**Seen Enough**_** by Dryer as my muse. Don't ask why I did. I watched episode 21 of the 5****th**** season of **_**Bones**_** called **_**The Boy With the Answer**_**. It's that episode where the Gravedigger finally goes to trial. And the song played in the background when the judge read out whether the Gravedigger pleaded guilty to the kidnap and murder of Terrance Gilroy or not. It's a good song.**

**OK. Now, I'm gonna wrap things up a little early. It's my 14****th**** birthday tomorrow so I'm excited, I don't wanna keep you guys from reviewing and there's a homemade cheese pizza screaming my name.**

**You know the drill: review, fave and subscribe. Last two are optional, but the review's not! I even opened the anonymous reviews so anyone who isn't a member can review so you don't have an excuse...unless you're suffering problems with your internet connections.**

**ADIOS, AMIGOS! What? ****I'm a 5****th**** Spanish.**


	4. Rev and Tech and Trouble

**Hi, guys! I just wanna thank you all so much for all the support you guys are giving me; even if you just read this and don't leave a review. It means so much to me guys. You made me smile on my birthday...which is TODAY! This is officially my first chapter as a 14-year-old girl now. YAY!**

**Review replies:**

**Halloween Witch: Hey, Hallow! I'm glad I actually got Duck right! I was actually nervous! I thought I got him OOC. But since my dad is about as annoying as him (true fact), I just thought of him and it worked! I tried to make Slam's English worse but sometimes, if I write gibberish on here, it won't show up on the actual site. But I'll try harder. Here's some clarity: Ace and Anaela and Lexi and Jesse are the two pairs of twins, right? Yet Jesse and Anaela are human. Here it is: their parents are mixed. For Ace and Anaela, their mother is the human and for Lexi and Jesse, the father is the human. Weird. I know. That's what's so cool about it! Thanks for the review!**

**LANA 8D: Glad you loved it, Lana! Duh! How can I NOT support that pairing? They're just so cute together, aren't they? Hey! What about the part where they considered KISSING each other?**

**Sorry. Hyper. I'm excited because mum's making me a birthday cake and then she's gonna make me nachos for lunch. YAY!**

**Welcome back to my story, my little Loonatics Unleashed supporters. This chapter is where the 6 heroes find their final two members and then the build-up to the big battle begins. Ooooh...**

**(c) OCs and this plot rightfully belong to me.**

**(c) Loonatics Unleashed belongs to WB.**

**Oh! Question! At the end of the chapter where they meet Zadavia and the epilogue, I'm gonna make it a song-fic. Now I have these two incredible songs to use, but I don't know which one I want to use! This is where you come in. I want you guys to choose a song and the most popular song will be used. I'll list the song, the artist and the tv show/movie they're from.**

_**Destiny**_** – Play – **_**Avalon High**_

_**We Are Together**_** – Kate Alexa – **_**H20: Just Add Water**_

**Make sure you hear both of them before you make up your mind. It would be unfair if you just voted for a song because you never heard the other one. Comprende?**

**ENJOY!  


* * *

**"So where to next?" Jesse asked as the six heroes walked down the street.

"I vote the Acme Tech University," Lexi offered.

"You want to go to the home of techno-geeks?" Duck exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wthwehtih asjetiwhtehrg," Slam agreed with Lexi.

"I don't want to hang around with low-lives who talk about random crap no one cares about. They don't have looks or talent unlike me," Duck scoffed which resulted in Ace and Anaela struggling to keep their composure, "You're dispeakable!" **(AN: Uh...did I spell that right?)**

"Lexi does have a good point. There are close to 5000 students their at Acme Tech. That counts as a popular place," Anaela stated.

"So that university is our best bet," Ace added.

"Hey, guys! We found someone!" Lexi and Jesse called out.

Ace, Anaela, Duck and Slam raced over to Lexi and Jesse who are helping Rev Runner remain in a sitting position. In true Looney Tune style, Anaela whipped out a bottle of water and gave it to the roadrunner. She is related to Bugs Bunney after all.

"Thanks," Rev said as he took the water and took huge gulps.

"What happened to ya, doc?" Ace asked.

"I-was-making-a-delivery-for-Quick-Wrap-Sandwich-Shack-but-I-was-late-again-so-the-cost-will-end-up-being-taken-out-of-my-pay-when-I-looked-up-to-the-sky-and-saw-the-meteor-and-then-this-wave-knocked-me-to-the-ground. That's-when-everything-went-black-for-me," Rev explained.

"Dude, we didn't understand a word you just said," Duck droned out slowly, "Did you, Slam?"

"Uh-uh," Slam grunted.

"I'm-sorry-about-that. In-my-family,-we-speak-very-fast...well,-except-for-my-younger-brother,-Rip," Rev apologised, "I'll-be-right-back. I-think-I-saw-something."

What shocked the 6 heroes was how fast Rev took off. He didn't even activate his rocket skates. Literally two seconds later, Rev came back and Anaela scrolled as the breeze messed up her hair. Lexi helped her fix her hair while the boys still wore their shocked facial expressions. Did they just see that?

"How-did-I-do-that?" Rev asked.

"We have no idea," the boys admitted.

"You must have been affected," Anaela started.

"By the meteor as well," Lexi finished.

"Argh!" Rev exclaimed in pain as he held his head.

"Whoa! You OK, buddy?" Jesse asked.

"A-GPS-in-my-head? But-that's-scientifically-impossible!" Rev exclaimed in disbelief.

"Watha atuwhet gbsjeto?" Slam asked.

"There's-someone-in-trouble! Just-down-the-street!" Rev reported.

"Which direction?" Ace and Anaela demanded from the roadrunner.

"MEEP! MEEP!" was all Rev said before he sped off.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Jesse and Lexi called out as the others followed.

And when they got there, they saw something astounding in a super ridiculously weird way. Tech E. Coyote is holding up a green shield against a bolt of electricity being shot by a woman who appeared to be in her early 20s. Once Lexi got a good look at her, she recognised her.

"Britney?" Lexi gasped in disbelief. **(AN: Britney's the cheer captain that turned Lexi down earlier in the story. A lot of the writers called her Kelly so I decided to do something different.)**

"You know her?" Ace said shocked.

"She's the cheer captain that turned me down at the tryouts," Lexi explained.

"She did what?" Anaela demanded in disbelief.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Miss Show-Off?" Britney mocked as she withdrew her attention from Tech and turned it towards the bunny that upstaged her at the cheerleading tryouts.

"Why are you doing this, Britney?" Anaela asked.

"Why else, geek? Revenge; revenge on everyone who has ever treated me wrong!" Britney responded with a smirk.

"But-what-does-Tech-have-to-do-with-this?" Rev questioned with confusion evident in his voice.

"He turns me down! No one ever turns me down! And for that, he will pay! Goodbye, Tech Elijah Coyote," Britney growled as she used her powers on the poor coyote.

Tech screamed in pain as her powers electricuted him. Once she was done, he was nothing but smouldering ash. Ace, Anaela, Lexi, Jesse, Duck, Slam and Rev just stood her with their mouth agape. Did that just happen? But they were pulled from their thoughts when Britney turned to Lexi and said,

"Your turn, bunny."

"Over my dead body you will," Ace, Anaela and Jesse growled very, very dangerously.

"If-you-mess-with-one-of-us,-you-mess-with-all-of-us!" Rev exclaimed as he held up his fist.

"Yeah!" Slam agreed.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," Duck grumbled as he stood with the rest of his friends (even though Duck won't admit it).

"And me," Tech added as he regenerated from the smouldering pile of ash.

"How did you do that?" Anaela asked.

"Must be my powers from the meteor," Tech shrugged whilst flashing a smile at her.

"That's my sister, doc," Ace warned.

"Guys! Bigger problems!" Lexi reminded them.

"Oh. Right," they all realised as they got ready to fight.

Britney fired a bolt of electricity at them. Tech, Anaela and Jesse combined their powers together to create a shield strong enough to block the attack without any strain. Suddenly, Lexi flipped over the shield despite Ace's objections and brain blasted her. Britney gasped as she tumbled a few feet or so down the street. Once she stopped, she stood up glaring at the bunny. The cheerleading captain was mad. No. She was beyond mad. She was PISSED OFF like hell. Inside, Lexi was nerveous as hell. But on the outside, she was determined and fearless.

"You're strong. But not better than me!" Britney screeched as she fired a bolt at Lexi.

Eyes widening, Ace jumped over the shield and pushed Lexi out of the way taking the shot himself. Lexi landed on her back against the footpath with a grunt of shock and pain. Ace was knocked against the sheild before sliding down it and landing on the pavement unconscious. Everyone, even Duck and excluding Britney, stood there in shock. In their shock, Anaela, Jesse and Tech accidentally deactivated the little sheild. Britney saw this and took her opportunity. With an evil grin, she fired at the seven heroes who were still standing. They screamed in pain and clutched their chests where their hearts were beating errectically before collapsing to the ground unconscious. A bystander saw the entire thing. Gasping and sweating in fear, he backed into an alley and got his phone out ready to call the police to the scene of the crime.

"Say goodnight, pigsbreath," Britney tormented as she shocked the guy to death before turning to the eight unconscious heroes lying on the pavement, "And as for you, you won't live long enough to witness me bring the destruction to this pathetic excuse of a planet. But...while the planet is still in existance, I shall have a little fun extracting my revenge."

Using her powers, she levitated Lexi off the ground and stuffed her inside a body bag before placing her on an electrical gourney. Obviously, her cover is medical examiner taking a dead body away for autopsy. Once she reached her mode of transport which was a 2759 classic hover car, she roughly threw the body bag containing the unconscious Lexi inside before climbing into the drivers seat. Weakly, Anaela managed to open her eyes and lift her head to witness Britney drive off with her best friend through her blurred vision.

"No...you...don't," Anaela whispered weakly before using her strength to lift up her hand and fire an ice shot.

The shot hit the car on one of the boosters and it was sent tumbling back down to earth somewhere over the partially destroyed university building. But Anaela couldn't see where it landed. Because she passed out again.  


* * *

**OK. I know it was shorter than my other chapters and that it wasn't that good. But I was eager to finish this and upload it in a day. My time limit was 5:14pm because that's when I'm officially 14. It's still my birthday today. But 5:14pm was the time I was born.**

**Well, have to go now. I have a birthday to celebrate. Review, alerts and faves. Remember to choose a song from earlier.**

**BYE!**


	5. Torture and Planning

**That's right! It's me!**

**Review replies:**

**LANA 8D: I'm glad to have that effect on ya! You're right! She is a bitch! And...don't worry. She shall get what she rightfully deserves. Ace will personally make sure of that. And...of course he took a shot for her! It's practically love at first sight for those two... *looks around* You did not just hear me say that! Anyways, thank you for the review! Stay tuned for more!**

**Halloween With: I'm glad I made you happy. I guess making the cheer captain a villian was a good idea. And...thanks for telling me about the ages for Tech and Rev. I'll lower them by two years. So that will make them 21 and 22. Is that alright?**

**Luna246: I'm glad you think so. I can only hope that I shan't disappoint.**

**Now, we shall get down to business, which is present an all new chapter for you guys. The sooner this is finished, the sooner I can start Loonatics Unleashed: Season 1 Rewritten. This chapter is mainly Lexi coming to and a glimpse into the suffering she endures for the next few hours as well as our seven remaining Loonatics coming to and firing up a plan, if you know what I mean. *grins***

**(C) Loonatics Unleashed rightfully belongs to Warner Brothers as well as the creators.**

**(C) Anaela Bunny, Jesse Bunny, other OCs and this plot rightfully belong to me.**

**So let's get this show on the road now, shall we?**Do you ever get the feeling that whenever your eyes are shut, you can feel the eyes of someone else bour into you as they watched for the slightest twitch? Do you get the intense feeling that you were going to feel nothing but intense pain when you woke up? Do you ever get the feeling whenever you step inside somewhere, your dead body will leave in a body bag? If you have ever felt any of those three feelings consume you, feel free to raise any hand you wish. Well, if Lexi could move any part of her body, she would raise her hand to what I just said. But she couldn't. She couldn't move at all. She felt paralysed. She felt nothing but the intenceness of the pain. In her deep blackness, her mind was swarming with memories. And all those memories revolved around her best friend.

ENJOY!

* * *

"_Hi. I'm Lexi."_

"_I'm Anaela..."_

"_We'll be there for each other won't we?"_

"_Duh. We're friends, aren't we?"_

"_No, Anna. We're not."_

"_What?"_

"_We're much more than that. You're not my friend. You're my sister."_

"_Sisters forever."_

With the memories playing in her mind, Lexi never wanted to wake. She knew what she would have to go through is she woke. Unfortunately, her body betrayed her as it became more alert of the surroundings. At first, her vision was blurred. But once she blinked, her vision was even clearer than before. But once her vision cleared, she suddenly wished it hadn't. She was binded to a cold metal table but cuffs which were just as cold. The room was cold and dark. The only light being emitted in the room was an electrical panel a few hundred metres or so from her. Her eyes searched for the cheerleader who was the reason she was chained to the stone cold metal table. But there wasn't even a sign of her 'joyful' presence.

"Ah, you're awake," Britney remarked as she stepped out of the darkness and approached her pray.

"Speak of the she devil," Lexi snarled.

"Aw come now, Lexi. Don't be like that with me. We're all friends here," Britney tormented.

"And I suppose this is how you treat your friends," Lexi sniped.

"On the contrary, all of my friends work for me willingly," Britney corrected as her minions stepped forward from the darkness engulfing the room and occupants; big and small.

Lexi immediately recognised them all. She and Anaela would see them walking – no, STRUTTING – around campus in their cheerleading uniforms with their boy toys – I mean, JOCKS – happily beside them. These girls were the other members of the spirit squad! But instead of their eyes being their natural colours, they were nothing but white and filled with an electric substance.

"Yeah. Willingly because you made them," Lexi scoffed.

"Before the meteor hit, I was popular. I was the best cheerleader to ever step FOOT into Acmetropolis University. But then you signed up and today at the tryouts, YOU UPSTAGED ME! And I don't let people like that into MY SQUAD! Then that stupid comet landed in Acmetropolis Bay and destroyed everything! I was shocked by the electrical panel when I got knocked to the ground by it! And because of that, I have this fricking lightning bolt on my stomach! And when I woke up, no one would help me. They only cared for themselves. They let me for dead! After you, your brother and your friends left, I managed to break free with nothing but an electrical scream," Britney explained.

"So that's the scream we heard at the local pool when we found Duck!" Lexi realised.

"Exactly. And then afterwards, I chased down everyone I knew. I went on a killing spree. I turned all my friends into my minions like they were before and I killed everyone who did me wrong; including my own parents, brothers and sisters! I would have continued my success if it weren't for you meddling Looney Maniacs!" Britney finished with a screech, "But it seems fate has given me the second chance I deserve; a chance to get my revenge on this cursed planet. And if I have to go out of order to do so, I will. I was origonally going to leave you and your friend for last so you could live long enough to see everyone die a painful death. But now, you actually have the power to stop me. And I will not stand for that! So you have let me no alternative. I shall have to kill you slowly, painfully; suffer just like I did for 21 years!"

"Britney, you don't want to do this! You need help! I get that you're scared because of your new powers! When we discovered our powers, we were scared as well. But we had each other. We helped each other through this. We can help you too. We can help you understand your powers. So please. Let us help you!" Lexi pleaded as she saw Britney prepare an electrical rod.

"I don't need help. All I want is to hear the screams of terror from everyone who ever did me wrong," Britney growled as she placed the rod on the table, sending electrical currents through Lexi, causing her to scream painfully.

Back near Acme Tech, Ace groaned a little bit before sitting up whilst holding his throbbing head. Once his vision became clear, he saw his twin sister and five of his friends sprawled on the pavement unconscious. Whoa. Wait. 5? Where's Lexi? His thoughts were distracted when Anaela started groaning and moving around slightly. Ace crawled over to her and took her hand in his.

"Ace," Anaela groaned very groggily.

"I'm here, sis," Ace responded softly as he helped her into an upright position.

"Whoa. Clean up on aisle everywhere," Duck remarked as he noticed the damage caused by Britney.

"We woke up to this, Duck," Jesse reminded him dryly.

"But that Britney chick just made it worse," Duck retorted.

"Ragge agwhetoiwhfs anejhtowh Lexi?" Slam asked in his poor English.

"Slam does have a point. Where is Lexi?" Tech asked.

"Well,-it-is-possible-that-she-went-off-to-check-out-more-of-the-damage," Rev suggested.

"That's not what happened," Anaela whispered.

"Say that again," Ace and Jesse demanded softly.

"That's not what happened," Anaela repeated louder this time.

"What happened?" Tech asked.

"Before I went fully unconscious, I saw Britney load Lexi into a body bag before throwing her into her car. I don't know which direction she took off, but she was facing that way," Anaela explained as she pointed at the ruins which were once the Acme Tech University.

"Lexi was kidnapped," Ace summised.

"Serves her right," Duck grumbled.

"What did you just say?" Jesse growled dangerously. No one and I mean NO ONE messes with his sister.

"That cheerleader is after her! So technically, it's her fault we're in this mess! If she never showed up at the tryouts, we woudn't be in this mess!" Duck retorted.

"If she never went to the tryouts, she never would have gained her powers and she probably would be one of those many victims!" Jesse shot back.

"It's better than causing trouble for others!" Duck threw back.

"HEY!" Ace and Anaela screamed, causing Duck and Jesse to suddenly go quiet, "STOP IT! ALL OF YOU! WHAT ARE WE? YOUR BABYSITTERS?"

"While we're standing here arguing, Lexi could be getting tortured! Or maybe even dead! We haven't got a moment to lose," Ace reminded them.

"But how are we gonna effect a rescue? Britney's gonna have guards at every entrance she knows of," Tech stated.

"OK. She's doomed. Let's go," Duck said before walking off.

"Wait!" Anaela called out, "I think I have an idea."  


* * *

**Short. I know. But it's the best I can do. Writer's block is being a bitch and I started writing stories for Avalon High so...**

**Want more? You know the drill. BYE!**


	6. Rescue

**Ah. *rests feet on desk* It's good to be back, baby.**

**Halloween Witch: Trust me. More will come after that. And, I deliberately left it that way so I can create an air of mystery... Believe me. She'll suffer. Ah, yes. The dramatic irony...**

**Luna246: That's OK. I can be childish too. Especially when I say, 'UPDATE!'**

**LANA 8D: No promises about leaving you waiting for another week. School's starting to get serious so I'm gonna be swamped with homework and assessment tasks. Hopefully, I'll update my stories every weekend (well, depending on how evil my parents are and the amount of homework I get.)**

**OK. Now that's out of the way, welcome back to my story. This chapter, this is part one of the great rescue. And...let's just say you will see a side of Ace you have never seen before...much.**

**ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Anaela?" Tech asked.

"No. But it's the only plan we've got. If this is the car Britney used to kidnap Lex, I think this is the only place that isn't destroyed perfect for locking up hostages. Well, that and since I destroyed a main part of her engine, she couldn't have gotten far," Anaela responded.

"OK. We'll split up. Divide and conquer. Rev, you go with Duck and check out the north end and the roof. Slam, Tech, you guys check out the east and west sides. Jesse, you, me and Anaela will go inside," Ace decided.

"We all have the communicators Tech made for us so if you see something suspicious or if you get into any trouble, radio us and we'll come and help you," Anaela instructed.

"Why exactly are we having a rabbit and a human chick in charge?" Duck demanded.

"Bunny!" Ace and Anaela corrected with their voices clearly filled with irritation.

"Because they actually possess leadership skills," Jesse retorted.

That caused the mallard to shut up. Without another word said, they left in their designated directions. Rev went to check out the roof while Duck checked out the north end of the building. Slam checked out the east side while Tech checked out the rest. Ace, Anaela and Jesse entered the four-story building which had two secret underground levels. They realised they had to split up again.

"OK. Where do you want to go?" Ace asked.

"I'll go check out the upper levels. Lexi might not be held there, but it's worth a shot," Jesse stated.

"I'll take the two remaining levels below him. Among these levels, I can figure out what Britney's planning to do," Anaela decided.

"I guess that leaves me in the lower levels," Ace shrugged.

Nodding to one another, they went off in seperate directions. Anaela continued along the level scanning every room she came across. Jesse went to the fire escape on the left to walk up to the level above them. Ace went to the fire escape on the opposite side of the fire escape Jesse used and walked down the badly beaten stairs towards the first basement level. When he exited the fire escape, he didn't hear anything. But after he checked five of the many rooms going down the endless corridor, he heard a scream; a scream of pain; Lexi's scream. His blue eyes widen and he inhaled sharply. His mind went through the many reasons why Lexi was screaming painfully. His heart raced and his regular breathing turned to ragged pants as he ran towards the room at the end of the corridor. As he came closer, he heard voices.

"_I can make this stop, Lexi. All you have to do is either die or join me. Be able to take revenge on those who ever did you wrong in your life. Just say the word and I will make this stop..._"

He immediately recognized the voice. It's Britney's voice. Deep down inside, he wished Lexi said no to Britney. She's strong, determined, tough, beautiful, fearless-. Wait. Beautiful? Where did that come from? Sure, she's beautiful. What freaked Ace out even more was the fact that he was thinking those thoughts about his twin sister's best friend. That's why he was hoping that Lexi would say no to Britney. But deep down inside him, he knew there was more than that. He just didn't want to admt it. But his hope soared through the roof when he heard her say this,

"_I would rather die than hurt the people I love._"

"_I can arrange that._"

Ace lost his nerve when he heard Lexi scream in pain once more. He kicked down the door with all the strength he had and saw what he didn't want to see. He saw Britney standing next to a table with all kinds of electric rods. His eyes than drifted to Lexi who was lying there chained against the table with her eyes squinted shut panting heavily in pain. What had Britney done to her? He felt anger course through him as he thought about the torture Lexi had to go through. Heck, he was even having mental pictures! And it was something he never wanted to see again. He hadn't felt this rage since...well, since his and Anaela's mother died in an accident when they were four and Anaela got tortured in front of him. And just like he did when those guys hurt Anaela, he wanted to kill Britney because she caused Lexi pain. And that did not go down well in his books.

"Let her go, Britney," Ace growled in a menancing voice.

Lexi was shocked. Sure, she has only known Ace for a few hours since the meteor hit and heard stories about him from Anaela, but she's never seen him like this. Sure, he's determined to lead his friends to victory and keep him alive. But he was just drived with determination. She's never seen him driven with pure rage. And it was something that scared the living daylights outta her.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, rabbit?" Britney challenged.

"That's bunny, doc," Ace retorted before shooting the bright yellow lasers from his eyes once more.

Britney took the shot square against her chest with a gasp. The force was powerful enough to knock her against one of the control panels that just happened to be behind her at this present time. The force of the laser blast against her chest and how she smashed herself against the control panel was enough to not kill her, but knock her unconscious. Almost immediately, her minions stood ready to fight. Ace was ready to take them on. Sure, he was raised to never strike a woman. But these women are evil and desperate times call for desperate measures. And since this is a desperate time and desperte measures need to be taken, the terminology applied, so to speak.

"You messed with the wrong bunny," Ace remarked as he blocked a kick to the stomach.

Kicks and punches were flying all over the place. Since Lexi was held against the table by holds which terminated her powers as long as they held her captive, all she could do was lie there and watch the action. With a good kick to the stomach, Ace sent the first minion flying against the wall. The force knocked her unconscious within seconds. With the second minion, he blocked a few punches and kicks whilst trying to throw him some punches and kicks of his own. He inhaled sharply in pain as the second minion gave him a swift kick to the stomach. Clutching his stomach, he fell to his knees with his eyes squinted shut in pain. She thought she had weakened him. Boy, was she ever wrong? Ace looked at her with his eyes glowing bright yellow. Approximately five seconds later, just like Britney was, she was knocked into a control panel by the force of Ace's laser blast. She was unconscious as soon as her body met the piece of technology.

"Lex, are you alright?" Ace asked worriedly as he used his laser vision to break the chains binding her to the table.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Lexi returned as she sat up rubbing her raw wrists.

"I'll live," Ace shrugged as he helped her off the table and onto the metal floor below her.

She wobbled a little bit and Ace immediately steadied her by gripping her waist with his hands. As soon as their eyes bour into each other, they couldn't control themselves anymore. It was as if they were acting on impulse...well, they are. They leaned forward and their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss. As soon as they lips met, a whole bunch of cliches happened around them. They felt fireworks going off inside them. Time seemed to stop around them. And it seemed as if they were the only two people in the world. Oh yeah. They've got it bad. After what felt like forever to them (in reality, it was only one minute), they pulled apart breathlessly. It was then reality caught up to them and they realised what was going on outside of the little so-called 'dungeon.' There was a big battle about to erupt within the building's rubbled walls. And it was something they couldn't miss.

"We should," Lexi started.

"Yeah," Ace agreed.

And with that, they went to help their siblings and new friends in the battle that was sure to erupt...because not long after they left, Britney came to and is now fuelled by nothing but pure hatred and anger...

And a thirst for revenge.

***I'm asleep***

**Ace: Ice...wake up. *pokes my side***

**Me: *groans and snuggles deeper into bed***

**Lexi: Come on, kiddo. The chapter's over. You have to do your thing.**

**Me: *ignores her and continues sleeping***

**Duck: Well, I guess we'll have to fetch the water bucket.**

**Me: *bolts upright* I'm up!**

**Slam: Theabg ahetoahs heheoa.**

**Tech: It works everytime.**

**Me: When did you guys get so evil?**

**Rev: Since-we-started-hanging-out-with-you.**

**Me: *glares at Loonatics* Well, time for us to go. You know the drill. You MUST review.**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	7. The Beginning of the First Battle

**Hello, hello, hello! It's good to be back. I'm sorry about the long wait for an update. School's being a complete bitch, I've been getting ideas for other stories and I've got writer's block!**

**Review replies:**

**Halloween Witch: **_**I felt that it was kinda short, but i think it worked really well. I'm glad that Ace got Lexi out and their 'little moment' together. Now i hope that Brittany does die, or something that happens close to death happens to her, because she is getting on my nerves.**_

_**Can't wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Halloween Witch**_

**Brittany's meant to get on people's nerves. She's an antagonist! We love to hate villians! Sorry about the shortness and about the long delay in the story updates as well. Thanks for the review!**

**Luna246: **_**wow! they actually kissed? i must be on somethin. *rubs eyes and blinks fast* or is this a dream? *bangs head against wall8-hey can I bang my head too?-Muah. good night everybody- Yakko! stop it! Wakko stop trying to eat my computer-fine-sorry they took over my computer. please don't tell anyone. i just can wait for the next chappy-us neither-can you PLEASE go 'play' with your 'special friend'?-since you said please, ok-thank you.**_

**I've read weirder reviews. Even posted a few myself. hehe :D Thanks for the review! And I'll do what I can.**

**LANA 8D: **_**SHE livess!**_

_**great work! oh and i loved the last part ^^**_

**I knew you would love that last part there. There was a reason I added that part, you know. And that was for you. How can I deny a fellow Acexi lover from the joy of seeing them kiss? Thanks for the review!**

**justtryingtohelp: I'm not gonna include the link otherwise I won't be allowed to post the chapter. And I think I kept everyone waiting long enough for this chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**noname: **_**please do more chapters**_

_**it is the best one out of all the loonatics unleashed fanfictions i have ever seen in my life...how will ace and lexie hide how they feeling when jesse and anaela are around?**_

**You'd be amazed how they do it. And...I hope you don't take offence to the review name I gave you. It's just you didn't leave a review name. I did that with an anonymous review for one of my Avalon High stories and that became his review name. Thanks for the review!**

**Loonaticslover13: **_**Keep writing and i promise to review every chapter!**_

_**-Loonatics Lover13**_

_**P.S. im hooked!")**_

**Thank you so much for the dedication and the review. I do this for you guys.**

**I own nothing aside from Britney, Anaela and Jesse. I also own the plot of this story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Anything, guys?" Anaela asked into her comm.

"Nope. Nothing here," Jesse responded.

"It's quiet on our end," Tech answered.

"No-trace-of-Britney-or-Lexi-anywhere. Are-you-sure-we're-at-the-right-place,-Anaela?" Rev asked.

"No. But we found Britney's car which I destroyed as she kidnapped Lexi. It seemed logical," Anaela defended.

"Nothing. But the handsome hero remains calm, yet focused. Confident that should danger arise-," Duck began rambling.

"A simple no would do, Duck," Anaela sighed. **(AN: haha! Guess where I got that from! I saw it and I just had to add it in!)**

"Thjathte aputbg Ace?" Slam grunted.

"Good point, Slam. What about things on your end, Ace?" Anaela wanted to know desperately.

"Look behind ya, sis," Ace responded with a smirk.

Confused, Anaela turned around and gasped at the sight behind her. There stood her fraternal twin with his arms around her best friend who looked as though she went through torture. Smiling, she ran towards her brother and best friend and hugged them both to death.

"I was so worried about you guys. Lexi, what did she do to you?" Anaela demanded worriedly.

"Got electricuted and beaten a lot," Lexi responded.

"She tortured me in front of her. And...I kinda snapped and kicked Britney's butt," Ace smirked.

"All your life, it's been drilled into your mind to never lay a hand on a woman yet when you see one bitch cheerleader torturing my best friend, those life lessons are thrown out the window in ten seconds? Oh no. There's more to you rescuing her than you are saying there is. So spill. What exactly happened in the sub-basement?" Anaela asked with her arms folded on her small chest.

"Nothing!" Ace and Lexi immediately responded.

OK. That was a massive lie. Obviously, we all know about the kiss they shared when Ace rescued Lexi. But it's not the right time to tell Anaela about their little moment in the sub-basement. Perhaps they will tell her when this whole Britney business blows over. Maybe not. It all depends on what they decide now, doesn't it?

"OK, guys. Round up. Ace has found Lexi," Anaela spoke into her comm.

Within minutes, Duck quacked in and Rev ran in with Tech in toe. Slam tornadoed in through the massive hole in the wall created by the disasters that followed the meteor's impact. Jesse ran in and tackled his sister to the ground. Ace and Anaela smiled to each other at the sight. Seeing Lexi and Jesse like that brought back the memory of how they were reunited when Anaela decided to live off-campus with her brother. Sure. They saw each other at family reunions. But other than that, they saw each other every second summer.

"JESSE! GETTING CRUSHED HERE!" Lexi gasped.

Blushing, Jesse hoisted himself up before pulling Lexi to her feet. Then they heard cackling laughter. They turned and saw Britney standing there smirking. Instinctly, Jesse pushed Lexi behind him. He let his sister get hurt once. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

"This is all too easy. One call and you're altogether. This sure makes things easier," Britney remarked as she fired two blasts.

They hit Ace and Anaela in the chest. They let out a surprised yell as they were sent hurtling into the air. They both hit the wall and fell to the ground. Anaela landed on top of Ace, knocking the wind out of him in the process. Both of them are now unconscious.

"ACE! ANAELA!" Lexi, Jesse, Duck, Slam, Tech and Rev yelled out.

"Oh, look at that. Your leaders are out of action. And you remaining Losertics are next," Britney sneered.

"We'll see about that," Lexi growled as she stepped forward to fight her.

But Jesse stretched his arms out and pulled his sister back to him. Of course, Lexi struggled against his grip. But Jesse would have none of it.

"Let me go, Jesse!" Lexi pleaded.

"It's too dangerous, Lexi," Tech reasoned.

"Yeah. And I let you get hurt once. I'm not letting that happen again," Jesse swore.

"Don't worry, tutts. This maniac will get what she deserves. Danger Duck style," Duck promised before quacking behind Britney with two eggs at the ready, "Eat egg, bitch!"

That was when he threw two eggs at Britney. Unfortunately, she caught them with her powers and threw them right back at him. Duck screamed like a girl and ducked. The eggs hit the still unconscious twins which immediately woke them up.

"HEY!" Ace and Anaela exclaimed as they got up and dusted each other off.

"Whoops. Lucky for you guys, it was a tar egg," Duck remarked.

That was when Anaela noticed two shiny objects in the corner. She did not recognise them. But she was sure intrigued. As Lexi and Britney locked themselves into a fist fight, Anaela tapped Ace on the shoulder, distracting him from the ongoing battle.

"What?" Ace demanded in frustration.

Anaela said nothing. She just pointed at the two shiny objects she saw earlier. They caught Ace's eye and he immediately forgave his sister from distracted him from his lo-I mean, his sister's best friend's battle with their arch nemesis. Cautiously, they approached the objects. Their hearts were racing due to their nervousness and their palms were slick in sweat as they feared for their dear friend and what could happen to everyone here...well, that and they were clutching each other's hands so tight, they were close to completely cutting off each other's blood circulation.

"What the heck is that?" Anaela asked her brother in curiosity.

"I don't know," Ace shrugged at her in response.

But...you know what they say: curiousity killed the cat and satisfactory brought him back...or her in Anaela's case. They looked at each other before reaching for the objects. Carefully, the objects were pulled from the rubbles of the building by the caring hands of Ace and Anaela Bunny. Upon closer inspection, they realized they were...

"Handles?" Anaela stated confused.

"For what?" Ace wanted to know for he is as confused as his twin sister.

Suddenly, blades sprung from both handles. Ace and Anaela jumped apart in surprise. Their hearts were racing as if they were running a marathon that spanned across the entire planet due to the heart attack they had just received. They inspected their new blades even closer. They even gingerly touched them with their hands. They were warm to their soft and gentle touch. Ace and Anaela glanced at each other and grinned excitedly.

"Swords? COOL!" they exclaimed and hi-fived as if they were kids who received the toy they so desperately desired.

They glanced at Lexi and Britney. Soaked with sweat. Their hearts racing. Desperately blocking life-threatening moves from punches, kicks, bolts and blasts alike. Then Britney brought Lexi down with her ultimate weakness: a kick to the side. The anthrosapian crumbled to her knees, angering Ace, Anaela and Jesse to no end.

"Hey, Britney!" Ace and Anaela called out.

Everyone turned to face the twins and was amazed at the weapons that they now possess. Obviously, they were wondering where Ace and Anaela acquired amazing weapons in such a short amount of time. I mean, they were conscious for barely five minutes and they already have such powerful weapons. How's that possible?

"Whoa!" Lexi breathed.

"Cool weapons!" Jesse remarked.

"Pretty," Duck drooled.

"Ragga gagga awesome!" Slam grunted.

"Fascinating," Tech whispered.

"Wow,-guys. Where-did-you-get-such-amazing-weapons? You've-been-conscious-for-what? Five-minutes! And-you-already-have -cool-weapons! How-is-that-even-possible?" Rev wanted to know.

"Impossible!" Britney screeched.

"Better believe it, bitch," Anaela smirked.

"You mess with one, you mess with all," Ace added with a smirk that equally matched Anaela's.

Together, the eight of them formed a group ready to fight their first villain together. They were ready, alright. Ready to do whatever it takes to defend Acmetropolis from a mad woman. Already, they had the makings of superheroes. They just didn't know it yet.

"I will destroy you Losertics. And Acmetropolis will be mine for the taking," Britney swore.

"You're gonna have to go through us first," Lexi retorted.

"Easy enough," Britney scoffed.

"Game on," Anaela glared.

And so the fight for Acmetropolis began.

* * *

**OK. Not my best work. But I just wanted to get something up for you guys while I still had this fresh on my mind. I'm gonna letyou guys decide what you want to see next chapter. Like, some moves and intense moments you want to see in the final battle and what outcoe you desire for Britney.**

**BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I have bad news that I do not want to break. But it has to be done Due to lack of inspiration for this story, difficulty in writing further due to other reasons and I don't like making you guys waiting so long for an update if I can help it…**_

_**I have decided to put this story up for adoption.**_

_**This is the hardest decision that I have ever had to make. I am so sorry. But I do not want to see a way around this. If you are interested in taking over, please let me know via PM.**_

_**Also, if this story is part of a series such as my plans for Loonatics Unleashed, please let me know if you want to take over the whole series or just that story. But if you just want to take over that one story, please help me find someone else who would be more than happy to write the series.**_

_**Also, please let me know if you wish to just continue on from where I left off or rewrite the entire story completely so I can decide whether or not to delete the story from my account.**_

_**I hope someone would be able to continue my story and give you guys closure. For those who take over, please know that if you ever reach a hard time with the story, I am available for consultations.**_

_**I will post another notice on this story to let you know who will be taking over my story. But aside from that notice, there will be no more posts for this story.**_

_**Please know that I am so sorry and I never wanted it to come down to this. But I didn't see another way. I want this story to be continued. But I just can't do it. I would like to thank you all for standing by me and being so patient (mostly).**_

_**If you would like to see more of my work, please feel free to visit my profile and feel free to read the other stories that are safe from adoption.**_

_**I hope that someone will take over for this story and that they will do it justice and it will be amazing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**IceGirl2772**_


End file.
